monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Diablos Ecology
In-Game Information Two-horned Wyverns found in desert zones. They are capable of burrowing into sand to attack from below. Incredibly violent and proud, they are known to unleash terrible wrath when accosted. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Heavy Shell Wyvern *Superfamily: Horn Wyvern *Family: Blos Diablos is a violent species of Flying Wyvern part of a family, known as Blos. This family includes Monoblos, White Monoblos, and Varusaburosu. During the Breeding Season, female Diablos in heat change color and become the Black Diablos. Habitat Range Diablos have been seen living in the Old Desert, Dunes, Desert, White Lake, Sandy Plains, Wildspire Waste, and some desert parts of the Everwood. Rarely, Diablos have been seen in the Deserted Island. Diablos migrate there when they simply can not find enough food in the Sandy Plains. Ecological Niche Diablos are Herbivores that readily feed on any kind of vegetation in their territory. Diablos are known to feed on different types of desert vegetation, most commonly giant cacti which can reach sizes of up to 12 feet tall. But with the size of the plants also comes rarity, so Diablos are always on the look out for these rare and succulent food, which leads to frequent territorial disputes. In desert environments, Diablos occasionally come into contact with large predators such as Tigrex, Kuarusepusu, Sand Barioth, Akura Vashimu, Nibelsnarf, Odibatorasu, Hyujikiki, and rare Elder Dragons found in said environments. Although not a predator, Diablos is one of the dominant native monsters of the New World's Wildspire Waste, alongside fellow native, Glavenus. Diablos are extremely territorial that it would jump into a fight against almost any monster to keep its turf, ranging from Barroth, Rathian, Glavenus and even another Diablos, although some threats like Bazelgeuse and Deviljho are more than a match for Diablos. Elder Dragons like Nergigante and Teostra seem to be the only contender that would make a Diablos consider to lay low. Biological Adaptations Diablos' chief adaptation is its twin horns. Both are strong and sharp, witnessed phenomenon in the New World shows that these horns are strong enough to easily overpower a Barroth's scalp in a physical clash, but they wear constantly. Diablos has blunt claws on its wings, strong neck muscles that allow it to support its bulky head even while charging, and a pair of strong hind legs that help it to burrow through desert sand. Such powerful muscles also make it formidable in combat, having shown to be capable of flinging over the massive Glavenus with ease. Although Diablos cannot launch projectiles from a distance, it more than makes up for it with its extreme speed and devastating blows. Diablos' thick tail serves as a club for self-defense, capable of breaking solid rock. Diablos' shell and spines are perfect for protecting Diablos from any threats it may face. Some rare individuals have grown longer horns, more developed spikes ,a reddish tint, use a digging technique that allows it to throw rocks into the air as it digs preventing followers and harming target alike, and having a roar louder than any other Diablos besides rare female individuals with a even louder roar. It has been confirmed, Diablos can grow their horns back, but some side effects may appear. Behavior Despite their herbivorous diet, Diablos are extremely aggressive towards other monsters who venture into their territory. Because their habitat does not permit the growth of many plants, Diablos are always in competition with other monsters and each other over spots in the desert rich in vegetation such as cacti. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology